Coraje conoce a Billy escopeta Jonson
by JumpyLurky
Summary: el titulo lo dice todo, clasificado t por algunos escopetazos, borracheras y discursos presidenciales incoherentes.
1. Chapter 1

Coraje el perro cobarde conoce a billy escopeta Jonson

Obra de teatro dirigida a todos los fans de hueso colorado.

Personajes:

Coraje: Perro peludo, rosado y moteado que vive en una alejada granja en medio de ningún lugar, continuamente asechado y violentado por espíritus chocarreros, gerbos, patos espaciales y franceses, males de ojo y el mismísimo chamuco.

Muriel: viejecita amable y alemana, que ama a coraje, sazona todo con vinagre, y es continuamente raptada por extraterrestres, zorros demonio, y pies mafiosos gigantes.

Cuando ella esta en peligro, coraje hará hasta lo imposible por rescatarla

Justo: anciano molacho y amargado, poco tolerante con coraje, a pesar de que este salve su trasero todo el tiempo. Posee una mascara capaz de matar de miedo al pobre coraje, ama el dinero y su sillón favorito.

Billy "escopeta" Jonson: campesino ignorante, peligroso, malvado y prejuicioso, que se muda cerca de la casa de coraje en esta historia, acompañado de sus terribles compinches.

Jimmy "tlacuache" Danner: Originario de tenalgueo el grande, este ranchero presume de que puede quitarle las pulgas a un perro desde una distancia de 300 metros, fallando algunos tiros al corazón o la cabeza, ups! malas noticias para coraje.

Vicencio Franco: Llamado por sus camaradas como "el gallego" este vágales presume de que puede dormir 16 horas diarias, pero en el fondo tiene un corazón de oro.

Juan querendón: mejor conocido como "El tiaspo" se dedicaba a vender piratería en el centro, pero fue reclutado por Billy para pasar grandes aventuras.

(El telón se abre dejando ver la sala de la casa de coraje)

Es una tarde normal en la alejada yunta donde coraje y sus dueños, se encontraban.

En la TV el presidente George w. Bush estaba dando un mensaje lleno de incoherencias

"I've been talking with the president of Mexico, to ensure that he will send us petroleum, so we don't have to depend on foreign petroleum".

Si es terrible lo se.

Muriel: oíste justo, el prrresidente considerrra a México como un territorio anexo.

Justo: todo gracias a este perro estúpido!

(toma la susodicha mascara y lo espanta, causando que salte hasta la ventana, de donde puede ver un viejo camión, que esta llegando a la vieja granja abandonada de los urquidi.)

Coraje: au, au, ahí au, (se transforma de modo que pueda ilustrar lo que esta pasando)

Muriel: que pasa coraje, un viejo camión llego a la granja de los urquidi, y de el están bajando algunos tipos bastante sospechosos?.

Justo: ah! Que bien nuevos vecinos, tendremos que comprar cortinas.

Muriel: ho! que bien, les llevarrre mis ejotes con trrriple guarrrnición de pinacates en vinagrrre.

Corage: au, au, af, no Muriel , no!

Justo: déjala perro estúpido, quizás los ahuyente con sus terribles ejotes.

Muriel: vamos corrraje, acompáñame con los nuevos vecinos.

Coraje: auuuuu, no, au no vayas Muriel!!.

El telón se cierra y se reabre en un camino desértico, donde se aprecia al fondo la granja Urquidi.

Ya de camino, Coraje seguía insistiendo en que Muriel no fuera, pero esta hacia caso omiso de sus transformaciones- advertencia.

Muriel: bueno corrraje, aquí estamos, voy a tocarrr a la puerta.

Coraje: auuuuuuuuuu!!!

La puerta se abre lentamente y un tipo feo y desaseado asoma.

Billy: quien se atreve a importunar a Billy escopeta Jonson!!

Coraje se espanta tanto al oír un nombre tan asqueroso, que sus ojos se ponchan.

Muriel: soy su nueva vecina, y le trrraje una receta de mi invención.

Billy se aproxima al plato y lo vuela usando su vieja escopeta.

Coraje se convierte en un charco rasado.

Billy: odio los ejotes!!! Va a pagar por este insulto, anciana, Jimmy!! Trae la jaula para coyotes.

Jimmy: esta llena de tejones!

Billy: ponlos en el zaguán y tráetela, junto con mi licor, yhehhhahw!!!!

Coraje se reincorporo y corrió en auxilio de Muriel, quien ya se hallaba en poder del abyecto Billy escopeta Jonson , pero este lo rechazo fácilmente de un escopetazo, que suerte que coraje esta hecho de alguna especie de material chicloso!.

Los trozos de hule rosa de coraje caen ruidosamente sobre el seco tepetate

De la vieja granja Urquidi, pero se fusionan de inmediato y huyen hacia la casa, donde Justo se encontraba.

El telón se cierra, Y así termina el primer acto, los veo después del intermedio, espero.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya termino el intermedio, así que arrimen sus equípales favoritos, su licor de malta o su juguito de piña, porque aquí vamos.

Tercera llamada, tercera, comenzamos.

El telón se abre y la escena muestra la sala donde Justo esta viendo la televisión.

"are you an old loser?, then buy the new..."

pero coraje interrumpió, para advertir a Justo de que Muriel había sido raptada.

Justo: quítate perro estúpido, no me dejaste ver el anuncio.

Coraje: au agu au au, (transformación) au hai Muriel, vágales, au (exagerada transformación)

Justo: (lanzándolo hacia fuera) quédate ahí perro estúpido, y dile a Muriel que venga a hacer la cena.

Coraje se apresuro a volver a la choza donde Billy y sus malvados secuaces tenían atrapada a Muriel.

El telón se cierra, y se abre en la choza de Billy y sus secuaces.

Billy: tiaspo, apúrate a descargar todas nuestras cosas, en especial el banjo, para tocar la canción de "el viejo cletus va a Nueva York".

Vicencio: silencio coño, que estoy tratando de dormir.

Jimmy: donde has dejado mi hurón favorito, tiaspo?.

Tiaspo: que se yo, por ahí de estar.

Vicencio: joder! es que nunca se van a callar?!.

El tiaspo estaba desempacando algunos finos ejemplares arrugados y amarillos de "Tv notas" y "mi cachonda maestra" algunas botellas de licor de esas con tres "x" marcadas en ellas, pieles de tejon y de coyote.

Afuera, coraje examinaba cuidadosamente la escena y dando un paso atrás, dirigió estas palabras aladas al auditorio

Coraje: rescatare a Muriel, y le daré su merecido a esos vágales, o mi nombre no es Gaspard Gourgaud, Y no lo es.

Coraje salta con gran vigor hacia el interior de la covacha, dejando muy impresionados a Billy y a sus camaradas, e injurioles con estas palabras aladas:

Coraje: habéis secuestrado a la mujer que mas amo, y por tanto, oh! Vágales!, he de usar el bronce agudo para entregar su alma al Hades profundo, cruel morada de aquellos que sucumben ante la negra Ker.

Los tipos ahí reunidos no caben de asombro, y mas aun cuando coraje blande sus resplandecientes armas de bronce (solo para los fans)

Billy: ese tejon rosado no se petateo cuando lo escopetee, a el muchachos.

Vicencio: dejad al sujeto rosado en paz, que no ven que es solo un perrillo.

Pero Billy le propino un escopetazo a coraje, esquivando este por escasos milímetros el frió metal.

Billy: ya veras tejon, súper vagos, al ataque!!

Muriel: noooo, corrrrrajeee!!

Los vagos se abalanzaron contra coraje, pero este los abatió fácilmente.

Billy: Venancio, ayúdame!.

Venancio: olvídelo jefe, ese chaval es solo un perrito.

Billy: parece que solo somos tu y yo!

Billy toma un alfanje que estaba tirado por ahí, y se pone en posición de batalla.

Muriel: ten cuidado corrraje, rrecuerrda que el es un vágales, lleno de mañas!!!.

Los metales se cruzan y comienza el duelo de espadas, es una lucha cruel, y en un momento Billy desarma a coraje y lo acorrala junto a una pared.

Billy: es tu fin tejon rosado, cuales son tus ultimas palabras?

Coraje: las cosas que hago por amor, auuuu!!.

Y justo cuando Billy iba a acabar a coraje, Vicencio le estrella una botella de whisky en la cabeza.

YO: Noooooooo!!!! No el whisky!!!!.

Vicencio: bueno, así acaba esto, ese chalado no me caía tan bien después de todo.

Coraje: Bueno, a mi tampoco.

Muriel: grrracias jovencito, quierres venir a cenarrr hoy.

Vicencio: claro señora, con mucho gusto, que preparara?

Muriel: el pavo avinagrrrado especial de mi patrrria.

Vicencio: claro me encanta el vinagre.

Coraje: aghhh!

Después de llamar a la policía para que encarcelaran a Billy y a sus diabólicos secuaces, Justo, Muriel Coraje y Vicencio se despidieron de Billy que ya estaba dentro de la patrulla.

Billy: lo hubiese conseguido de no ser por esa anciana, y su estúpido tejon

Vicencio: que coño hubieseis logrado?

Billy: ehhh.. pues eso si no supe ni que quería yeeeeehaww.!!!

La escena se oscurece lentamente, y yo aparezco en el centro del escenario, iluminado por un circulo de luz, (por cierto soy alto, raro y tengo voz de cavernícola)

Yo: esta fue la historia de Billy escopeta Jonson , un campesino, ignorante y belicoso que nunca conoció su lugar en el mundo hasta que entro en "la dimensión desconocida" .

Hasta la próxima, tilililin, tilililin, tilililin.

El publico: buuuuu, buuuu, hasta que hora va a empezar la variedad???!!!, queremos la parodia, buuuuuu!!!

Coraje salta a la escena a mi lado, ambos sacamos una M-4 y baleamos a la audiencia, hasta que no quede, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada.

Tartattatatatatararatataratataarataratata!!!!!!, clic!, tararataratarataratarat!!!!!

FIN?. Tarataratarataratarat!!! Hahahahaha!!, come to your salvation!!, hahahahaha!!….

Tratatatatattararataratarataratara!!!! Tartara, tatat, tatata! Creo que esos fueron todos coraje, juimonos de aquí.

Cielos, si no les hubiese baleado, les pediría su opinión, pero en fin, vamos por un whisky, coraje, yo invito.

Coraje: Abauaba, iub abui, Que se un james Buchanans 18.abu aua ua si no, no!

Gueno.


End file.
